


В Клетке

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	В Клетке

Некая горькая сюрреалистичность.  
© Семар

 

Клетка была просто клеткой. Вертикальные прутья, перемежающиеся редкими горизонтальными. Металл, переливающийся оттенками красного: кровь? пламя? Пожалуй, и то, и другое.  
Он стоял по центру. Взгляд Дженсена остановился на лопатках: там идеально-белый пиджак был уродливо разодран. Капли крови и смолы стекали ещё вниз из рваных отверстий.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть на них? - бархатистый, мягкий и сильный голос, лёгкая усмешка угадывалась сквозь иронично-брезгливую интонацию.  
Дженсен не смог выдавить из себя не то что слово - звук. Только глаза распахнулись от страха.  
\- Ах да, - лёгкий смешок отозвался где-то в позвоночнике ударом тока. - Я и забыл, что ты не можешь говорить. Хм.  
Он обернулся.  
Длинный палец был приложен к чётко очерченным губам в насмешливой задумчивости. Дженсена окатило ужасом. От Люцифера исходила такая мощь, такая ненависть, такое презрение - и вместе с тем такой интерес, интерес к нему, Дженсену (а к кому же ещё, они же здесь вдвоём), что захотелось умереть, прямо сейчас. Потому что узнавать, что собирается Падший Ангел сделать с человеком, совершенно не хотелось.  
Он сделал шаг к Эклзу, а тот при всём желании (о, его было хоть отбавляй) не смог бы сдвинуться с места, отступить, чтобы хоть как-нибудь, хоть ненадолго отсрочить... что бы там ни грозило.  
\- Не бойся. Не надо меня бояться. Сегодня, - он выделил это слово, - сегодня я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Дженсену удалось изобразить недоверие.  
\- Верь мне, Дженсен, - бесцветная интонация, ещё шаг. Теперь они стояли почти вплотную.  
Он коснулся кончиками ледяных пальцев щеки Эклза, обжигая, провёл вниз и приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
Взгляд был мёртвым. Пустым. Каре-зелёные глаза всматривались в ореховые, изучая, читая душу как открытую книгу. Очень хотелось опустить веки и сбежать в спасительную темноту, но Дженсен не мог этого сделать, он словно приклеился. Он ни разу не моргнул до тех пор, пока вторая рука Люцифера не коснулась плеча. Дженсен дёрнулся от неожиданности, и хватка усилилась, удерживая. Как будто он мог убежать...  
\- Не бойся... - снова произнёс Люцифер и склонился, касаясь холодными губами губ человека.  
От удивления Дженсен приотркыл рот, чем Люцифер и воспользовался. Языком провёл по внутренней стороне губ, скользнул внутрь, почти нежно лаская. Дженсен уже совершенно ничего не понимал, поэтому даже не подумал о сопротивлении. И ещё почему-то происходящее возбуждало, возбуждало так стремительно, что кружилась голова.  
Внезапно Дженсена выдернуло из забытья прикосновение металла к спине: каким-то образом он оказался вжат в стенку Клетки, и прутья тем больнее впивались в напряжённое тело, чем больше на Дженсена наваливался Люцифер. Кажется, он совершенно увлёкся исследованием рта Дженсена, потому что никак не отреагировал на вздрагивание и попытки оторвать от себя сошедшего с ума ангела. Когда боль в спине стала почти нестерпимой, Люцифер, словно почувствовав это, оторвался от губ человека и отстранился. Дженсен выпрямился и облегчённо повёл плечами, но тут Люцифер (видимо, совершенно спятив) схватил его за бёдра и развернул спиной к себе. Дженсен с трудом удержал равновесие, но получил сильный толчок в спину, едва успевая подставить руки, чтобы не познакомить челюсть с решёткой. "Ты что творишь?!" - мысленно закричал Эклз и замер от ужаса, потому что Люцифер ответил:  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
Отвечать на этот вопрос даже мысленно не хотелось. Хотя вскоре Люцифер ответил на него сам, когда начал медленно разрывать на Дженсене футболку. Ткань, жалобно треснув, мягко упала с плеч, оставаясь висеть на согнутых локтях. Чужие пальцы вцепились в пуговку джинсов. Дженсену стало совсем нехорошо. Он снова попробовал сопротивляться, но вышло лишь слабое трепыхание.  
\- Расслабься и получай удовольствие, - прозвучал над ухом приказ, от которого, как по волшебству, по телу снова разлилась сладкая волна возбуждения. "А что ты хотел - это же Дьявол. Он может делать с тобой всё, что угодно", - обречённо заметил про себя Эклз.  
\- Да. Могу. И делаю, - сказал Люцифер и коснулся губами кожи там, где шея переходит в плечо.  
Оторванная пуговка тихо звякнула, упав на пол, и укатилась сквозь прутья в пустоту. Дженсена передёрнуло.  
\- Не смотри туда, - прошептал ему в ухо вкрадчивый голос, - закрой глаза...  
Дженсен послушно опустил ресницы, ощущая, как сама по себе разъезжается молния, и джинсы, мягко шурша, спадают на ноги. Он послушно вышагнул из них, и, аккуратно поддетые носком белой туфли бог знает какого размера, они улетели вслед за пуговкой.

Руки заскользили по обнажённому торсу. Теперь они не были холодными, но и тёплыми тоже не стали - они словно бы вообще не имели температуры, и от прикосновений были лишь приятные ощущения. Успокаивающие. Приятная тёплая тяжесть чужого сильного тела перекрывала жгучий холод от зажатых в пальцах прутьев. Вдруг Дженсен понял, что в его задницу вжимается что-то горячее, твёрдое и большое, и от этой мысли он вновь вскинулся, засопротивлялся мысленно и физически, но бунт был моментально подавлен. Руки оказались вздёрнуты над головой, ноги широко расставлены - он был распят невидимой силой, и ничего поделать с этим не мог. Бедро нестерпимо опалило: большим пальцем Люцифер чертил прямую линию сверху вниз по боксерам Дженсена, единственной оставшейся на нём одежде. Ткань под пальцем словно бы плавилась, Дженсен практически чувствовал, как одна за другой ниточки лопаются, разъезжаются в стороны, - и вот уже вторая рука подхватывает бесполезную тряпку и швыряет поверх плеча Эклза вслед за предыдущими вещами. "Распят и обнажён. Даже у Иисуса..."  
\- Заткнись!!! - заорал ему прямо в ухо Люцифер, его голос, переполненный яростью, ненавистью, страданием оглушал, звучал вокруг Дженсена и внутри его, больно отдаваясь во внутренностях, скручивая их в один тугой узел. В глазах потемнело от нестерпимой пытки. "Вот и всё", - с облегчением подумал Эклз, и тут же всё прекратилось.  
\- Никогда не произноси это имя здесь, - Люцифер уже был спокоен. Он лизнул мочку уха, снова пуская по телу человека приятные волны. Легко касался, дразня, лаская. И Дженсен поддавался, расслаблялся под этими обманчиво-нежными руками и губами. Ладонь легла на полувставший член и начала мягко двигаться на нём. Дженсен мысленно застонал от удовольствия. Другая рука легла на ягодицу и с силой сжала:  
\- Как мало вам, обезьянам, нужно, чтобы ощутить себя вполне счастливыми.  
Эклз вздрогнул и тут же беззвучно застонал от боли: кулак сдавил член, а пальцы, сжимающие задницу, снова превратились в раскалённые угли. Люцифер хмыкнул, и боль отступила.  
\- Даже здесь, в мой Клетке, вы можете побывать на пике блаженства.  
Дженсен позволил себе усомниться. Люцифер провокацию принял и в ответ на неё вжался членом в ложбинку между ягодиц Эклза. Тот успел лишь удивиться: когда это ангел успел раздеться? На что тот не замедлил ответить:  
\- Это же моя Клетка, здесь мои правила.  
"Ага, и самое главное тоже ты придумал."  
\- Это ты зря, - зло выдохнул в ухо Люцифер, и тело человека вновь скрутило нестерпимой болью.  
\- Адской болью, - услужливо подсказал всё тот же вкрадчивый голос, звучавший повсюду.  
И вновь, не позволив человеку дойти до спасительной возможности потерять сознание, пытка прекратилась, и ангел опять принялся оглаживать и ласкать измученное тело. На этот раз он не пустил в ход свою магию, и боль отступала медленно, неохотно уступая место спокойствию, сменившееся наконец возбуждением. Сколько времени это длилось, Дженсен сказать не берётся: оно здесь не имело смысла, потому что просто не существовало.  
Указательный и средний пальцы Люцифера коснулись пухлы губ, обвели их по контуру и слегка надавили. Дженсен послушно приоткрыл их и осторожно лизнул чуть шершавые подушечки. На кратчайший миг показалось, что он лизнул качель в сорокаградусный мороз, но ощущение, не успев зафиксироваться, тут же растаяло, а пальцы принялись медленно трахать его рот. Другая рука так же медленно и приятно ласкала член, сладко сжимала мошонку и вновь возвращалась к ритмичным движениям вдоль ствола. Дженсен сам не заметил, как начал задом тереться об раскалённую кожу прижимающегося тела. "Ну же!.. Ну-у!.." - мысленно просил он, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. И только когда влажные от его собственной слюны пальцы надавили на кольцо мышц, он осознал, что сейчас будет. Эта мысль напугала его ровно на одно мгновение - возбуждение в паху вдруг стало настолько острым, что он кончил, сам этому удивившись - наверняка не без помощи магии обошлось... Из-за этого он почти не ощутил боли от проникающих внутрь двух пальцев сразу - лишь почувствовал давление. Когда послеоргазменная нега сошла на нет - а сошла она довольно быстро, - он сполна осознал, что значит два длинных пальца, загнанных до упора в девственную задницу почти насухую. От малоприятных ощущений он вздрогнул всем телом, чем сделал себе ещё хуже. Он бы, наверное, закричал, но не мог этого сделать, поэтому мысленно рыкнул: "Вытащи!!" Люцифер тихо - и от того жутко - засмеялся, уткнувшись острым носом в дженсеново плечо, но пальцы всё же вынул. Эклз облегчённо выдохнул. Но стоило ли так расслабляться в компании с Дьяволом? Другая рука, та, что перепачкана в сперме, легла на горящее отверстие, охлаждая, обманчиво успокаивая. Легла - и тут же средний палец скользнул внутрь. Было полегче, чем первая попытка, но всё равно больно. Однако, видимо, Люцифер знал, что делает (интересно, откуда), потому что он чуть надавил внутри, и к боли примешались острые искры вновь разгорающегося возбуждения. Не иначе ангел снова воздействовал на человека, потому что неприятные ощущения ушли быстро, и очень скоро Дженсен сам подался назад, насаживаясь, требуя больше. "Больше" ждать не заставило: на этот раз второй палец вошёл легко и прежнего дискомфорта не доставил. Постепенно Дженсен привык настолько, что почти расслабился.  
\- Я вытащу кляп. Хочу слышать твоё наслаждение, - промурлыкал голос.  
По телу прокатила дрожь - отчасти от голоса, отчасти от того, что пальцы внутри согнулись, добавляя какое-то совершенно неземное ощущение - смесь боли и кайфа. Дженсен протяжно застонал.  
\- М-м-м, - промычал Люцифер, целуя Дженсена в затылок. - Я же говорил: примитивные...  
Он вытащил пальцы, и Дженсен уже ощутил было непривычную пустоту внутри, как тут же на смену пришло новое ощущение. "Ох, бля, повезло чуваку при жизни!" - Дженсен умудрялся шутить даже сейчас.  
\- Да-а, Истинный Сосуд у меня что надо, - не без самодовольства заявил Люцифер. Его слова показались настолько странными, настолько человечными, что Эклз издал смешок, тут же перешедший в стон, ибо Люцифер толкнулся внутрь ещё глубже. И замер. Пальцы вновь кольцом обхватили член, массируя; другая рука бессистемно блуждала по телу; прикосновения становились всё приятнее по мере того, как боль внутри отступала, а мышцы привыкали к немаленькому размеру. Дженсен упирался лбом в прутья Клетки, ощущая, как капельки пота, падая вниз, разбиваются на микроскопические льдинки, тут же испаряясь. Отвлёкшись на них, он не сразу понял, что Люцифер осторожно двигается вперёд-назад. Переключив внимание на это ощущение, Дженсен подумал, что не так уж оно и плохо. Свободной рукой его подхватили под живот, притягивая нижнюю часть тела к себе, натягивая на себя ещё больше. Дженсен застонал вслух, и Люцифер задвигался глубже, медленно, мучительно - и в то же время сладко. "Садомазохизм какой-то", - мелькнула мысль.  
\- А ты думал, что у нас совсем нет ничего общего? - иронично заметил Люцифер, ни на мгновение не сбиваясь с неспешного ритма. - Отец не сильно отягощён фантазией...  
\- Только бесед о теологии сейчас мне не хватает, - кажется, он сказал это вслух. Хотя не всё ли равно?  
Ответом ему послужило резкое движение вперёд и ощущение заполненности на пределе. Дженсен заорал, но рот ему тут же накрыла ладонь.  
\- Тш-ш-ш, тише, тише... - голос насквозь был пропитан насмешкой. Движения не прекратились, и следующий толчок был таким резким, что Дженсен не удержался и стукнулся головой об металл, но Люцифер этого не заметил. Или заметил, но ему было всё равно. Он втрахивался так, словно это помогло бы ему освободиться, но каждый раз он задевал ту самую точку, и боль перекрывало наслаждением... Это было дико, до крайности странно, но происходящее доставляло такой кайф, что Эклз даже забыл, кто его трахает и где они находятся. Он стонал, рычал, двигался навстречу, выкрикивал бессвязные слова вроде "да, блять, да!" или "ещё-о, да-а, так!" Разум помутился, остался только бешеный коктейль из, наверное, равных частей боли и нереального удовольствия, и Дженсен не решился бы точно сказать, когда и что именно он испытывает и что ему больше нравится. Одна здоровенная ладонь жестко дрочила ему, вторая сжимала, щипала, гладила и даже душила его, член вбивался внутрь почище отбойного молотка, и Дженсен, сдавленно крикнув, кончил, теряя себя в ощущениях, совершенно перестав понимать что-либо, кроме того, как ему охуительно хорошо. Придя в себя, он почувствовал, что по внутренней стороне бёдер стекает горячая сперма, а плечи накрывает что-то лёгкое, что-то мягкое и очень приятное. Повернув голову, Дженсен увидел... Крылья. Снежно-белые, искрящиеся как первый снег в лунном свете (хотя ни о какой луне тут и речи быть не могло), они бережно укрывали Дженсена, образуя вокруг них тёплый, ласковый кокон. Когда эта мысль закрепилась в постепенно светлеющей голове, Дженсен резко дёрнулся от удивления.  
\- Дже-енс, ты чего? - сонно пробормотал Люцифер, протирая кулаком заспанные глаза. - Сон дурной приснился, что ли?  
Дженсен осоловело уставился в каре-зелёные глаза. Щёлкнул выключатель. Выключатель?! Эклз оторопело мотнул головой в сторону зажёгшегося света.  
\- Эй, чувак, с тобой всё нормально? - в знакомом голосе слышалась неподдельная тревога. - Слушай, я всё-таки попрошу у Эрика для нас выходной, иначе этот финал с Апокалипсисом тебя доконает.  
Дженсен повалился на подушку, но тут же подскочил от вопля:  
\- Ты мне чуть руку не сломал, смотри куда валишься, бестолочь!  
\- Прости, - хрипло выдавил из себя Эклз. Потёр рукой короткий ёжик волос, схватил с тумбочки стакан с водой и залпом его выпил. - Джей, ты не представляешь, какая херня мне приснилась!..


End file.
